


Dinner at Last

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, F/F, Human!13, Racism, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, thasmin, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane and Yaz meet after work for the 'thank you' meal. However, it's interrupted by a certain dick head.





	Dinner at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Regrettably so, this does have non-consensual sexual content and threats of rape. However it's not much and isn't described in a load of detail, hence why this is Mature. If you are uncomfortable with this and just want the cute Thasmin stuff, stop reading around half way through. The next instalment of this series will not have this type of content in it, but will also be a load of angst.

A few daunting hours of work was worth it when Yaz saw Jane rush towards her. A grin plastered on her face as she hugged her outside the station. It seemed she had felt better since lunch, although, she could just be good at hiding her emotions when needed. Whichever way, it warmed Yaz’s heart to see her excited. 

“So, when’s your train back?” Jane asked as they were walking down the high street.

“Latest I can get is the 9pm one, what about yours?”

“I’m getting a lift with Missy,” she shrugged when her friend gave her a questioning look. “How else did you expect her to get here with a dog? But yeah, she said she’s wait for me.”

“Okay,” Yaz said slowly. “Wasn’t aware she could drive. So, where you thinking of taking me for this ‘thank you’ meal that really isn’t necessary.”

“Yates?” 

“I’ve heard the deserts there are amazing,” Yaz grinned. “Sure, let’s go there.”

“Oh, they are! I had the cookie one there, it was lush!” 

It dawned on the brunette that the only person Jane knew was her Boss and there wouldn’t be much of a reason to come here for the hell of it. “Um, Jane?”

“Yeah?” Jane slowed down in her stride as she looked over at her friend. 

“You didn’t work here ‘till recently, when did you go to Yates?”

“Oh, I’ve been here with Missy and Clara a few times, and with Kyle,” her voice sounded off when she mentioned her boss. “I don’t know Clara that well, she’s more of an acquaintance to me really, whereas Missy is my best friend.”

“Is this your way of explaining that you have two friends and a few acquaintances', but at your old job you didn’t have anyone hence you saying it was a ‘lonely job’ when we first met?”

“Two friends?”

“Are we not friends?” Yaz smirked at her with a raised brow. 

“Oh! W-Well yeah, I just thought you meant before,” Jane blushed slightly. “And uh, yeah, that kinda was.”

They spent the next few minutes chatting about how their lives were going and if anything interesting happened in work. Unfortunately, besides Jane melting a shard of glass and calling it art, nothing really happened besides desk work. The conversation shifted to Missy, Clara and K9. It even branched out to the Amy girl, who Jane recited Clara’s words to describe her as ‘made of legs but super cute’. 

“There it is!” the blonde squealed as she grabbed Yaz’s wrist and dragged her inside. They saw a table in the center, about two tables away from the door. It was rather easy to get to it with the two tables being situated more towards the side of the entrance. As they sat down Jane picked up a menu and handed one to her friend. “Pick whatever you want.”

“Thanks,” she grinned as she looked at the main menu. “You weren’t kidding. The deserts look lush.”

“Yup!” Jane beamed over the menu. “I’m thinkin’ of getting the Lasagna. Oh! Tower of onion rings! Do you like onion rings?”

“Yeah,” Yaz laughed. “You’re getting them then.”

“Yup!”

“Hmm,” Yaz looked over the menu. She was going to tell her what she wanted by a waiter interrupted.

“Do you ladies know what you’re having?”

“Tower of onion rings, Appletizer, and Lasagna for me thanks,” Jane was quick to answer. 

“Okay,” he scribbled it down and turned to the brunette. “And you miss?”

“The Bombay Burger and Cola please,” she smiled at him. 

“Great, they will be with you shortly,” he smiled at them politely and walked away. 

“Bombay burger?” Jane raised a brow. 

“Yeah? Better than ordering the three-way burger.”

The blonde laughed, “Yeah. I ordered that when I first came here, the looks I got from Clara and Missy.”

“Why did th-”

“They never expected the word ‘three way’ to ever come out of my mouth apparently,” she giggled.

They talked a bit about Missy and Clara whilst they waited for their food to come. Yaz was shocked that Missy had first liked her and teased her a lot when they first met, but now they’re pretty good friends. Clara on the other hand, was always told she had been a control freak – which she always refused to believe despite the evidence – that it became a running joke between everyone. Jane admitted to only seeing Clara around twelve times since she met her, which was around three years ago. Like she had said before, they were acquaintances. The Danny bloke and Amy girl she had seen less, despite getting along with Amy because of her being Scottish and Jane’s grandfather being from Scotland too. 

“Oh, I can so see you with a Scottish accent,” Yaz laughed. 

“Bombay Burger, Tower of onion rings, and drinks?” another waiter asked as he placed the objects on the table. “The Lasagna will be here shortly.”

“Thanks,” the two girls said in sync and paused before sipping their drinks, trying to hold down laughter to not seem too weird to the waiter. He merely left with a small chuckle. 

A minute or so later Jane’s Lasagna came to the table. They chatted as they ate, both complementing the food to no one in particular. Maybe each other, they were unsure. Yaz laughed when the blonde got tomato sauce on her nose, whereas she blushed and tried to lick it off, not succeeding. Yaz handed her a napkin, still trying not to laugh too much so they didn’t interrupt everyone else’s meal. About halfway through the meal Yaz’s phone went off. 

“Oh, it’s Josh,” she frowned as she looked at the caller ID. “Sorry, I better get this.”

“It’s alright,” Jane smiled as she bit into an onion ring dipped into BBQ sauce. 

“I’ll just be outside,” she said as she stood up and hurried out.

When she watched Yaz leave through the door, she noticed a tall dark-haired man walk towards her. It took a few seconds for the blonde to recognize who it was, and she immediately went wide eyed and held her breath, hoping he would just walk past her. No such luck. 

“Jane,” he nodded as he grabbed the chair that Yaz had been sitting in, and moved it to sit next to her. “On a date, are we?”

“Um, no,” she looked up at him slightly, fear evident in her eyes. As soon as he smirked, she looked down. “Um, Kyle, I think you should know that I’m-”

“Gay? Lesbian? Into the same thing I am?”

“Yes?” Jane was rather confused by the way he said the last sentence, but she did agree with the first two statements. 

“I figured the night I called you,” he settled down in the seat. She tried to ignore him and took her drink. “You could have told me though, it would have saved all this trouble. Needless to say, I’m disappointed in you. You would’ve made a great cock-sucker.”

She spat some of her drink into the cup, coughing ever so slightly. Kyle patted her back, hoping not to draw too much attention. 

“Struck a nerve there?” he chuckled slightly. “I’ve got an offer to make you.”

“O-Offer?”

“Well, more like a demand,” he waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve noticed you’ve become good friends with Yaz.”

She finally looked at him at the mention of her friend’s name. Whatever this offer was was she didn’t want Yaz in any of it, so she went to stand up. “I need to-”

“She’s good lookin’,” Kyle grabbed her wrist. “If you move, I’ll go after her. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“She’s strong-”

“Not against two big guys and me,” he smirked when Jane snapped her head up towards him, eyes wide. He continued, speaking rather quietly as not to be overheard. “They pin her down and I fuck her. They could too. We all could till she passes out. Or, to make things more fun, don’t let her release and make her beg for it. Granted, she is strong willed. She’d probably take a few hours of teasing and us having our way with her for her to beg, or until she passes out. Oh, I'll even do you a favor, I’ll send her to you when she’s desperate and you could fuck her, oh, imagine the o moment when your fingers deep in her. All of that will happen if you move, trust me. It can even happen at this second, I have my men outside. You move, she gets it. You could even watch. What you think ‘bout that?”

Jane stared at him, horrified. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the table, trying desperately to think of a reply that could defend Yasmin’s pride, seeing at it seemed Kyle just saw woman – no matter what sexuality – as sex craved objects that could be used whenever he pleased. As she thought her mouth went dry from anxiety.

“Janey,” he whispered as he tucked her fringe behind her ear. She flinched at the touch, avoiding eye contact. “You know what happens when you don’t reply.”

That was something she tried to block from when she worked with him, and only happened when she worked for him. She cleared her throat. “Mr. Lenford, I don’t work for you anymore-”

“Yeah,” he scoffed, a sly grin on his face, sensing he had done a good job at scaring her. “Strange how they wanted you for themselves. Maybe this Yaz girl just wants you for your body too. Ever thought of that?”

“Mr. L-”

“Sir,” he growled.

“S-Sir,” she sighed. “Yaz is my friend and she was kind enough to convince her superior to get me a job with her.”

“I’m aware,” Kyle lowered his voice as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Unfortunately, nobody in the restaurant noticed, but he let go of her just in case. “Withdraw your statement of me and whatever you believe I’ve done-”

“You’ve harr-” she squeaked when she felt his hand clamp on her thigh, squeezing so tight there was bound to be a mark.

“Don’t interrupt me, Janey,” he growled and slowly glided his hand upwards. “Just state that we are in _that_ type of relationship, okay? You’ll get a pay raise and a promotion. There’s no need for you to have that bitch of a commute every day. Hmm?”

“What kind of relationship?” she asked slowly, very confused by what he meant, but also feared the answer.

“That you like what I say and do,” he whispered, punctuating the ‘do’ with his hand on her crotch, keeping the tight grip on her. Jane jumped, very nearly hitting the table with her legs. She went to stand up, but he kept his grip on her. “You don’t want to make a scene do you, Janey?”

She noticed Yaz was still outside, on her phone, and all she wanted to do was run to her. “Let go of me Mr. Lenford.”

“Say you like what I do to you,” he gripped onto her wrist with his other hand, guiding it under the table and placed it on his lap. “I’m the dominant one, am I not?”

Jane froze. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on her breathing rather than where anyone’s hands were. It didn’t work though, especially when he ran his hand up and down the inside of her thigh. Jane, in a bit of a panic, felt like she couldn’t do anything, however, she thought of one thing when he started to glide his fingers closer to the rim of her jeans. She discretely used her other hand to grab his wrist, stopping him from probing any further.

“I’m sure you’re a public slut,” he whispered, teeth bared. “You don’t get turned on by me playing with you in public, and I promise to leave both of you alone. How does that sound Janey?”

“N-No,” her voice wavered. 

“I’ll stop if you don’t press any charges,” he sneered, shrugging her hand off his and sliding his hand down her jeans. “Instead of coming back to work for me, since that would be alarming for everyone, you live with me whilst you’re working here. You can go home on the weekends. Even your dog could come by, or y’know, get rid of him, he seems too much of an inconvenience with you working all the time. You can do that for me, can’t you Janey?”

The mere thought of that made her tremble. Jane went to speak, but nothing came out. She felt his fingers press harder as he moved them up and down in her jeans. 

“That easy huh?” Kyle smirked, purposely misunderstanding her reaction. “You get worked up quick. Wonder how long it is before you-”

“Sir, please step back.”

Jane knew that voice. The voice was harsh, like they were trying to hold back anger, yet the request was one that if anyone would read, they’d hear it as a gentler voice. However, immediately, Jane knew it was Yaz. She didn’t dare look up though. 

“What if I don’t?” 

“I’ll get you kicked out,” she said quickly. “Let go of her and get out.”

“And how could I get kicked out?” he smirked. “You’re the one making a scene.”

Yaz groaned and pulled out her gun, anger clouding her senses. She aimed it at him as she growled, “Get the fuck out.”

Immediately the people in the restaurant either shot up and took a step back, or froze. One man in a suit stood up and pointed at her. 

“Terrorist!” he called out. “Somebody call the police! The Paki has a gun!”

Yaz rolled her eyes. “Yeah sure, a white rich guy touches a girl and nobody blinks an eye, yet a girl like me immediately gets police sent on ‘em,” she muttered under her breath. “I’m an officer!”

“Nah you aint!” the man was clearly not from Sheffield. 

“That’s officer Khan you nitwit!” Mrs. Taylor groaned. She lived in the block of flats that Yaz had grown up in and her and the family had always gotten along. She guessed this was good timing. 

“Sir, get your hands away from her and leave,” Yaz growled, ignoring the debate on whether she was a terrorist or not going on in the background. 

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? Police brutality and all, I swear you guys have too much power,” he smirked at her, and that smirk turned into a sickly grin when Jane jumped, her legs hitting the table. She still stared at her plate, face flushed. 

That was when muttering was heard around them. Yaz caught something about the blonde, and others still focused on her and the gun. She gripped onto it and aimed it at his shoulder. 

“Leave her alone and get out.”

“Isn’t it wonderful how soft the skin is?” 

Confused, her arms lowered slightly. It wasn’t until Jane flinched that she understood. Yaz gritted her teeth as she repositioned the gun to aim at his head. 

“Get out you sick bastard,” she growled. “This is your final warning.”

He raised his hands in surrender, head tilted downwards slightly, yet a smirk was still plastered on his face. Kyle stood up and side stepped around Yaz, gun still aimed at him, and headed towards the door.

“Remember what I said Janey!” 

Before Yaz could punch him in the face he was out the doors. She sighed, lowered her weapon, and turned to the blonde. She was going to ask if she was okay, but it was so obvious that she wasn’t. Instead, she sat down and gently placed her hand on Jane’s. 

“Fuck this, I ain’t sitting here with a terrorist around,” the man stormed out abruptly. 

Yaz watched where he was going, and noticed he talked to Kyle outside and they walked away together. Of course, it was a plan. Before she could follow and arrest them, Mrs. Taylor came up to her. 

“Are you two okay?”

“Um, I’m not sure Mrs. Taylor,” Yaz glanced at Jane, who had unshed tears in her eyes and still stared at the table. “I don’t care what that man said about me, it’s what the perv did to my friend.”

“Do you want me to call someone?”

“I don’t think that’s nece-”

She got interrupted by Jane abruptly standing up, hands on the table. She grabbed her bag and left her wallet on the table. “Sorry Yaz,” she muttered, voice breaking. “Thank you for e-everything, but I n-need to go.”

Before Yaz could protest the blonde was already running out. She quickly grabbed the wallet, put the money needed on the table, and chased after her. However, when she got to the door, she couldn’t see anyone anywhere. It made her feel sick. She was worried for Jane’s well-being, especially if Kyle and that suited racist – and act or not – was still around. If they were there’d be trouble. 

“Jane!” Yaz called out as she ran down the street, not seeing the blonde anywhere.

After half an hour of running around, she gave up. She sighed and checked her phone, 19:47, the next train arrived at eight. Kicking at the floor in frustration, she decided to head to the train station. As she waited for the train, she texted Jane, hoping she’d be safe. 

_Oh God, please be safe._

**Author's Note:**

> So... That happened... Ugh
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (Especially ones on how much of a dick Kyle is 'cause I hate him.)


End file.
